Monster Girl Quest: Pride
by Shinji Nonohana
Summary: For the ultimate in pleasure, it sure doesn't feel right to be compared. For Alma Elma, hearing Luka place her among others in level feels insulting. MGQ fic. Set in a non-canon place. Spoilers for certain events that occur in Chapter 2.


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not MGQ, or any of it's characters!

Any and all events are based on my thoughts on the game's mechanics and events... oh, the disclaimer's over?

* * *

**Pride**

Was this a dream? Or was it the afterlife. 'Well, no... I'd think I'd be in heaven. And Ilias wouldn't have let her up into heaven...' After declaring the events to come as nothing more than a dream, Luka stared harshly at the purple-haired Succubus Queen standing across from him. Not in a mean way, not angrily, but his stare was pretty intense. "Where am I?"

The Heavenly Knight Alma Elma brought a finger to her chin, wondering herself. "I almost get the feeling we're in the afterlife. Impossible, since our encounter ended in YOUR death, and not mine, Luka-boy."

"No, no, for all intents and purposes, I died. I remember hearing Ilias chastise me..." Luka tried thinking back, but to no avail. "... but after that, I woke up here."

"How funny... it sounds to me like you've experienced this sort of thing before!"

"Death maybe. I mean, it's definitely happened to me before. But the events are removed from my mind as bringing me back effectively reverses time... to a 'Save', I think."

"Strange... and in death, you remember... your deaths?" Alma sighed, this concept new to her as death was by it's nature, a permanent thing. She'd learned of nothing like this ever happening, though she wagered it only happened to Luka. "You're not making much sense now, are you?"

"I wouldn't expect anybody to believe that right off the bat..." Luka rubbed the back of his purple mop of hair and smiled. The memories always came flooding back to him. Every defeat. All the pain... elicted from the unbearable amounts of pleasure. Only when he died though. By that point, he presumed Ilias gave him another chance, because she'd spout off a criticism or good advice, and he'd find himself dead once more.

"Nontheless, where we are right now is so... dull." Alma looked around them. Just a wooden cabin room with two chairs and a red brick fireplace. Looking outside the window, one could only see darkness. No ground, no sky, no light. Nothing.

"Well..." Luka started off. "... I figure we could use this time to talk..."

"Talk?" Alma laughed a bit at his idea. "We're in an unknowable place. Beyond the realm of your death apparently. I'd think you'd be taking this opportunity to take revenge!"

"Er... vengeance is kinda pointless, really..."

"Why so?" As if to remind him of the reasons of his demise, Alma ran her hands up and down her voluptuous body, placing special emphasis on her hips and bust. "Because your end was pleasing in the end~?"

"Well, no..." Luka fidgeted a bit. It was what he thought about all the monsters really, but he'd rarely gotten a chance to vocalize it. "I can't blame you or any other monster for what comes naturally to you for sustinance. Sure, the situations surrounding my, er, unfortunate mishaps..." Chrome and Frederika stood out in his mind in particular, as one of the most agonizing of his times merely because of how long he pleasantly suffered. "... or the reasons why you'd impede my progress, I can hold against you. But doing _that_ to me, well... it's a means of survival. Feeding. Essential for life. And I can't take revenge for something like that!"

"Oh? Such nobility for one so previously engrossed in everlasting pleasure..." Alma took a seat, and rested her chin on her palm. "Well, I've had my fun. I went all out for the first time in a while, and had fun doing it. I'm up for the shortest of chats." She didn't waste any time in stating her boredom.

"Oh! Um..." Having brought up the idea as a possible countermeasure against her possible second-time around rape attempts, he didn't really have a topic in mind. "Well... what were you thinking about during our fight?"

"I can only really tell you that my mood went from playing to serious. I have to congratulate you, Luka-boy. Very few are able to make me go all-out~!" Alma thought on the topic Luka'd chosen. She decided that besides her going serious, any further discussion would be boring. "Oh, here we go. Tell me, what were you thinking about when I decended upon you with my five Prisons? Don't be shy~ Just tell me what you were thinking!"

"Ah..." Luka thought back. "Actually, to tell you the truth... my body was so overtaken with good feeling, that I could hardly think beyond what was going on at the time. Sorry. Er... but what were you thinking?"

Alma smirked. From what the boy said, he doesn't remember anything when he wakes up again. She didn't wholly believe him there, but being truthful never hurt. "Would it surprise you to hear that I care for good game?"

"Eh?"

"I do. From playing our game on the deck, to our second encounter... I could have easily snatched you up and killed you were I fighting like I was last time. I saw potential. As boring as fighting is, a particularly rousing fight is... very 'rousing', if you catch my drift!"

"*Glp*" Luka swallowed loudly. "S-So, letting me off was just..."

"Oh gee, don't think I let you go! Had you not proven exemplary fighting skills that forced me to do work the tiniest bit harder, I'd have laid you out, made you come, made you come some more, and I'd have left you for dead once your balls had run dry!"

"I... kinda get it..." It probably wasn't a good idea to mention that out of all the times he'd died, a few of them did indeed take place in those fights against her. And that he felt exactly what she described there.

"It's the closest a predator can get to caring about delicious prey. Though I do admit, your semen in particular makes it quite a shame that the Five-Step Vaginal Hell ends in your death, even though the sweetest of last drops come especially when one's life is drained!"

Luka shuddered. Out of arousment or out of fear, he wasn't quite sure.

"You're the most addicting of all the challengers I've had~! What you lack in... endurance..." She giggled a bit, remembering how easy it was to make him come with the first prison. And every prison after. "You made up for in quality, Luka-boy!"

That was not reasurring. It made him wonder if Alma thought of _anything_ as a possible target, even her own comrades. It certainly sounded like the highest form of praise she'd ever give. And it probably was.

"How was it, feeling the ultimate pleasure, comparable only to the Monster Lord herself~?"

"It was incoparable..." Luka started again, but he trailed off. "Incomparable... in it's speed."

"?" What was that? Speed? Nothing else? Surely, he meant more than that. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I have to admit, in such a short amount of time, I've never felt anything like that. Nor has anything actually _made _me want to come so badly..."

"Mhm? Go on?"

"But, you see... the _amount _of pleasure capped."

"?! What do you mean capped?"

"See, eventually, _all_ endless sex drives start feeling like the absolute best. Sometimes, it kills me early when I'd been allowed to live for a while longer. I'm sorry to say, your technique only made me hit that cap I always hit much quicker..." Luka was genuinely sorry he said it. He knew what effect it would have on her. But he didn't want to lie. Especially not since they were beyond his death. It'd serve no point to tell somebody a lie here.

"What are you saying...? That the same pleasure could be felt and for longer with other monsters...? It isn't probable!" It was a blow to Alma's pride. She'd never heard anybody say this to her before... of course, nobody'd ever had the chance to.

"It's not the same! Everybody feels different... the amount of pleasure is the same." Luka repeated himself. "... but what _sort_ of pleasure I'm feeling differs."

"Sort? You mean you can still differentiate?" Alma closed her eyes and shook her head. "So you've been raped more than once? Died more than once so shamelessly? I don't know if I should feel sorry for you or not... since you've been able to keep going at it." She opened her eyes and grinned. "So you say what _sort_ of pleasure it is differs? Tell me. Where would you put me~? Not that I care."

"Well..." Even if it seemed like he was kissing-up, he didn't like damaging a person's pride if he didn't need to. "I'd have to say... you're up there with Granberia and Tamamo; your fellow Knights!"

"?! But they aren't nearly as..." In her own mind, her body, pussy, pleasure, all were unrivaled. It wasn't too much a hit to hear other Heavenly Knights were ranked with her... but she had her pride. She _knew_ she was the best. Only Luka seemed to think otherwise. "... I won't allow it."

"Erm... huh?"

"To be told I'm merely 'quick' to get you off... I won't stand for that." Alma stood up from her chair, and started walking towards the seated Luka. "No. It must be the most pleasurable thing you've ever experienced." She took another step, put her hands on her knees, and bent down, face only inches from Luka's. "Luka-boy~ You really know where to hit a monster where it hurts." She lifted her head, giving Luka a good look at her ample bosom. She was just about ready to pop out, and start the Prisons all over again.

Luka realized something was up. They were in a space neither of them recognized, and she got up to face him as she realized she was being put on a ground equal to somebody _other_ than the Monster Lord. "Uh, I'm sort of missing my weapon at the moment... can we postpone a battle for when I'm alive again?"

"No can do! You'll be the first. The first in a test to see..." Alma reached out and took Luka's head, pressing his face into her breasts as she began to disrobe. "... to see if higher pleasure can be attained after five points~!"

"B-But that'll kill me!"

"Not if you aren't alive at the moment~"

"G-Guh... uhhh..." That was her aim. If that pleasure level capped and he croaked soon after, she'd keep him inside long after he was _supposed_ to have died, and prove to him that were he not to die, he'd face pleasure far **beyond** what he'd ever feel from anybody else.

Unfortunately for her and her plan to re-establish the unmatched bliss of the Succubus Queen's technique, the window to the cabin opened... and a bright light shone through. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Looks to me like time is up..." Luka had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing this cabin again. But he knew he'd be seeing Alma Elma once more. "... I'll give it my all. In our fight, I'll go all out! I hope you'll take me seriously!"

"..." Alma just shook her head once more and laughed. "Don't worry. I will. And I swear to you, you'll meet the same sticky fate you met last time!

The cabin vanished. The twosome were gone. And darkness remained.

* * *

From on above, Ilias looked down in mild disappointment. "I do so hope that'll convince Luka to stop losing to her. It's been fifteen times. And only in their third encounter! The only other monsters who recieved that 'honor' were Tamamo and Granberia..." Her words always carried the lightest of influences over to Luka when time was put back. Perhaps this open conversation with Alma would help him snap out of it when faced with her body once more. "From eternal oral to Five-Step, over and over... he's subconciously been enjoying himself. Unknown to his mortal living being, he's becoming quite the passive-agressive pervert. And this boy is to be our hero..." With a sigh, Ilias turned and laid the situation to rest.


End file.
